


Lapis's mother

by MasterArchfiend



Series: Lapidot Human AU: Collab [8]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Chubby Lapis, Chubby peridot, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, family moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterArchfiend/pseuds/MasterArchfiend
Summary: Lapis video calls her mom and is surprised with how the conversation goes.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: Lapidot Human AU: Collab [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008321
Kudos: 5





	Lapis's mother

**Author's Note:**

> I marked this as mature due to the ending.

When Lapis video called her mother that morning, she was expecting a lecture on her recent gain, especially since her shirt was a little tight, emphasizing her fuller breasts and pot belly, but instead it was the usual pleasantries. "How are you? How is work? Are things going well with Peridot?" Those kinds of questions.

It was actually a bit baffling for the bluenette, so much so that she was actually getting a bit irritated and would make excuses to adjust her positioning. Eventually it reached an apex.

"Aren't you going to say anything it?"

Her mother paused, raising a brow. "Do you mean your weight gain?"

"YES!! Aren't you going to give me some speech about how I need to choke on salads and run across Asia or something?"

There was silence, only a few seconds long, but it felt like days. "Are _you_ unhappy with it? I follow Peridot on social media, I've seen her recent photos and I can tell she is well past head over heels for you regardless of what you wear or eat. Just make sure you keep a balanced diet and regularly exercise."

Lapis sat a bit bewildered. Sure her mother had been very lax with the bluenette's more radical decisions, actually complimenting the tattoo she got at sixteen when other parents would've grounded her for a year, but Lapis was expecting this to be the taboo that really ticked her mother off.

"It's kinda on purpose at this point and I may not jog, but I still do basic cardio and make sure that I eat plenty of health food with the sweets and heavier dishes. I just expected a lecture or something since Peridot got one from her mother."

Lapis's mother finally frowned. "Oh did she now? Is Peridot okay? I can loan you some cash for an emergency date night if you need it."

The bluenette waved her arms. "That's okay mom! I've got it covered!"

At that moment, a sleepy Peridot trudged out of the bedroom, eyes barely opened and clad in nothing but her bra and made her way to the kitchen, unknowingly giving her girlfriend's mother a clear view of some fresh hickeys.

A text chat opened up on Lapis's screen.

Mom: Looks that way. Have a good day dear. Tell Peridot that I said Hello. Love you.

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not change. I just imagined that Lapis's mom would be less strict while Peridot's would be almost excessive at times. 
> 
> Also, I can't decide if it would be funnier for Peridot to know her girlfriend's mom saw her chubby, near naked self trudge into the kitchen or if she is completely oblivious until the end of time.


End file.
